Miami Love
by Softballer21
Summary: Austin Moon is a sex-crazed man-whore, who's been lying on his back more than he has been standing up. Two rules he always follows. Number 1, never fall in love and number 2, don't forget protection. When he moves to Miami, he meets Ally Dawson. Will he break his number one rule?
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's POV**

My room had nothing in there anymore. None of my clothes, posters, or anything I owned was left. This wasn't even my room anymore.

"Austin!" yelled Mom. "Sweetheart, lets go."

"I'm coming," I replied.

Goodbye, old room. This is the last time I'll ever see you.

I walked out of my old house. Outside were my parents in the car stuffed with most of our suitcases. Dad was driving and Mom was in the passenger seat.

After I took one last glance at my house, I got into the car.

Why do people even have to move out of their old house? There were so many memories here. I grew up in this house and I grew up in this city. Kendall was my hometown. It's where my school and my friends are. Now I have to leave.

On the road, passing through town, I looked out the window to see everything. Every store, restaurant, and hang out place were some of the things I'll miss the most.

"Mom, why do we have to move?" I complained.

"You know why, Austin," said Mom. "We're just moving. The Moon Mattress Kingdom is heading to Miami."

Oh, joy. I'm the little prince of Moon Mattress Kingdom. That's not my reputation in my school. I have the most famous reputation in high school.

My name is Austin Moon. I am the school whore.

Basically, yes, I'm a man-whore. I'm not like a male prostitute or anything like that. I wasn't always the macho slut monkey.

When I was younger, I was one of the nerds. Back then I had braces and acne. I was short, fat, and impossible to look at. You don't know how hard it was living like that. Next thing I knew I turned fourteen and everything changed.

After my fourteenth birthday, I went to Kenton Hartley's party. His parents were out of town so you know what that means. We were playing seven minutes in heaven. I had to go in the closet with Victoria Fox.

At first I was a bit nervous. I was only fourteen years-old. I didn't know what I was doing until Victoria took her bra off.

Since that day, my acne disappeared and I got my braces off. I got taller and I started to work out more. Three years later I turned into this.

Basically, I'm just a sex-hungry playboy. You don't know how many girls I have done it with. I even have a list, which is way too long.

While I'm on the road here, I tell you some stories of the wildest girls I've met.

There was this one spunky redhead named Danielle. She had a thin body and bra size 34D. During her soccer practice, I was waiting for her in the boy's locker room. When she came…you already know what happens next.

There was this one girl at this little grocery store. A blonde checkout girl name Kristen was literally checking me out. After her shift, we were hooking up in the backroom. One of her co-workers, which was the old man sleeping in there, caught us in the act, but he let us go on and went back to sleep.

During a Ke$ha concert, I hooked up with this Canadian girl named Vanessa in the bathroom stall. I officially now know how to do it standing up. She even wrote her number on my ass.

I'll admit that I have a little sex problem. My parents don't even know about it. Sex is just my…drug and curse. No matter what I do I somehow attract a random girl and I end up taking my pants off.

Every single girl I have done was different. I've been in different places and different positions.

My boys no longer had me in Kendall. My friends respected me for being a sex-crazed maniac. I even let some of my girls have them. God, I'm gonna miss them.

School should be good, right? Was my reputation so important that I have to continue at another school? What if there was already a man-whore there? I wonder how many fine women are over there in Miami. Possibly a ton.

Honestly, I do indeed treat women with respect. I will be respectful especially when I get their pants off.

Sometimes people ask me why I do this. I need to be satisfied. It's the only excuse I got so deal with it.

"Austin, aren't you gonna love Miami," asked Dad.

"You mean leaving my school an my friends behind," I said. "Yeah."

"Son, come on. We didn't want to move either. We miss our home, but this is a new start for us."

"You'll make new friends," said Mom. "You say you're gonna hate it, but after a few days, you're gonna love it."

"Okay, I'll give it a chance." I love my parents. They're not the normal parents you think they are. They're not perfect either, but they're the best.

"Here we are." I pointed to the sign that read, Welcome to Miami, Florida.


	2. New House

Miami didn't look so bad. It seemed to be how I pictured it. Malls, beaches, parties, and lots of gorgeous girls. Shit, it feels good here.

I don't think this move will be so bad after all. Maybe I'm gonna like it here.

Finally, we got to our new house. It was two stories high and looked pretty fancy.

"Here we are," said Mom.

As I got out of the car, I started helping my parents and the moving men move the stuff into our new house.

"Austin, which room do you want?" asked Dad.

There were only three rooms. One room at the bottom and two upstairs.

"I'll take upstairs," I answered.

The room on the left looked a bit too small. The other room on the right had a bathroom in there. I'll take the right room.

My room looked big enough for me. I started putting up my stuff. Everything seems all set now. I got my bed, my computer desk, my closet, everything.

I took a glimpse out of my window. A view of my next neighbor's backyard was showing. At least they got a pool.

Then, right across from my window there was the next neighbor's window.

A girl about my age walked in. It looks like it was her bathroom. She leaned over towards the tub and turned it on.

She took her shirt off. Oh, shitz Not again! I always get like this. Now she took her pants over and put her hair up. I licked my lips and my hand gripped the edge of my wall tightly.

Her back turned to me and she removed her bra and her panties. Finally, some Miami beach bodies. She going to turn around.

"Austin!" yelled Mom. I looked back. "Come outside real quick!"

I turned back to my window and she was already gone. Fuck! This was the first naked babe I was going to see in my new home. Whatever Mom wanted better be worth it.

As I walked downstairs and outside, the men were still moving everything in here.

"Yeah, Mom," I said.

"Sweetheart, just to make you feel a little happy about our new home," she smiled. "We bought you something."

A 1973 Corvair was in our driveway. I gasped, "Is that for me?"

"Do you like it, bud?" asked Dad.

"I love it. This is the best present ever."

"I want you to take care of this car, Austin. You hear me?"

"I do."

Well I got a new car. Dad and Mom made me feel a lot better for being here now.

My room was now in organized. My clothes are hanging, I got a great view, and I feel at home. In my closet, I hide my secret little black book. It contains all of my many women. No one must ever read it.

During dinner, Mom made spaghetti with little hotdogs. Our first dinner in the new house was a bit quiet and awkward.

"So?" I finally said. "The house looks great."

"Yep, it does," said Dad. "Miami seems to be a very pretty city. I hope the neighbors aren't assholes."

"Mike," said Mom.

"What? Our neighbors didn't like us back in Kendall."

"Because during their barbecue, we caught their house on fire."

"Just the kitchen."

"And when we said we would look after their cats, one of them died and the other one ate him."

"They could get another one."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know what?" said Mom. "We will enjoy it here like a regular family."

"Could we have moved earlier?" I asked. "I did not want to be the new kid."

"Austin, what is wrong with being the new kid?" asked Dad.

"You know? Everybody's going to suffocate you and won't leave you alone for the rest of the day."

"It's because they want to know you," said Mom.

"Mother, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but you know I'm not."

"It's going to be fine, honey. Just have faith in yourself."

It was time for me to go to bed. Beep! My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Austin Moon, how come you didn't tell me that you moved to Miami?!" yelled Raquel. She was the last girl I ever slept with in Kendall.

"Raquel, baby, I was gonna tell you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was going to call you but—"

"I can't believe I call you my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Raquel, I'm not that type of guy."

"But we had sex so many times. We had it in the locker room and in my car."

"It was just sex. Not any relationship things like that."

"You are a jerk!" She hung up the phone.

Geez, what's her problem? I never wanted a romantic relationship. I'm a physical type of guy.


	3. First Day

This morning was going to be my regular school day morning. Mom and Dad went to the store to start fixing up the place and inventory.

I started getting ready. It starts with brushing my teeth, putting on deodorant, changing my clothes, and cooking myself breakfast.

God, it was already 7:37 AM. I didn't want to go to school so early or late. Well, I didn't want to sit here alone either.

Marino High School wasn't so hard to find. It wasn't even far away. The weather was fine. It was sunny with no clouds in the sky. I'll admit Miami looks really great.

Finally, I was at Marino High School. The parking lot was already full. Most of the cars were really nice and cool. There were Mustangs, Camaro, Camry, Carola, and more. Some of the students were hanging out in the parking lot.

There was an empty spot next to a white Silverado. As I got out, everybody gazed at me. They didn't have to stare. I know I was an unfamiliar face here.

"Nice ride," said the girl sitting on top of the Silverado.

"Thanks," I murmured.

Mom told me to go get my schedule from the front office. This school was huge so it was a bit hard to find everything.

The front office was easy to find. I walked in and the grey-haired lady with the glasses asks, "May I help you?"

"Hi, I'm new here," I said. "I need to get my schedule."

"Oh, just a moment. What's your name?"

"Austin Moon."

She skimmed through the files in a cabinet and pulled a paper out. "Here is your schedule and map of school."

"Thank you."

Fuck, it's hard trying to find the classes here. The map wasn't even any help. It was more like the human nervous system. I had to ask a few people for help.

A statuesque girl came up to me and asked, "Are you lost?"

"Umm…yes, I am," I stuttered. "I'm new here."

"Oh, you must be…Ashton, right?"

"It's actually Austin."

"I'm Cassidy Hartley, student council president. Where are you going to?"

"I'm going to Mr. Bruner's class."

"Oh, just go down the hall and take a left. It's the first classroom to the right."

"Thank you."

"By the way, if you need any help, just come ask me. Bye."

"Bye."

Cassidy was a bit chatty, but she's hot.

My classes were either easy or just plain weird. Mr. Burner talks too loud, Mrs. Powell is too boring, Mrs. Lexton has no idea what she's doing, and I just can't talk about the rest.

At lunch, a numerous amount of girls were looking at me. I get it tht I attract a lot of girls around me.

"Hey, Austin," Cassidy said from across the cafteria. "Come here!"

I walked over to her table, which had two guys.

"Hey, Cassidy," I said.

"Austin, this is Dallas and Elliot," she introduced the two guys next to her.

As I sat down, Elliot asked, "Where are you from, Austin?"

"I'm from Kendall," I answered.

"Cool," said Cassidy. "Here everybody is nice to one another. It's like any other high school."

"Are there like reputations and cliques?" I asked.

"There always are," said Dallas. "You had a reputation?"

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"I was the whore of Kendall High."

The three of them looked at me. I said, "Is there a problem? I got something in my teeth?"

"Not that," said Elliot. "It's just that…there's already a man-whore here."

"Who is he?"

"Our friend, Trent Jackson," said Dallas. "He's popular because he was the first to loose his virginity."

"I've had sex a bunch of times. Way too much."

"I don't think you had as much as Trent," said Cassidy.

A guy walks to the table. Cassidy introduced us, "Trent, this is Austin. Austin, Trent."

Wow, he's the school slut. I don't believe it.

"So, Trent," I said. "You're the school slut, uh?"

"Who told you?" He said.

"They did. I hope you know that I'm the school slut of Kendall High."

"Oh, really? When did you first do it?"

"I was fourteen."

"So was I."

"Wait, when?"

"Two months after I turned fourteen."

"Two weeks after I turned fourteen."

"Really?"

"Yeah, being honest."

"You can never continue your reputation here."

"Why not? Can there not be two school sluts?"

"Maybe there can."

"Prove it, Moon. I indeed want to see how many girls will be wanting strip for you."

"You don't know how many have."

Trent seemed to be pretty competitive and obnoxious. He thinks I'm not as big as a slut as him. I'll show him. It's time to make my move.

Okay, okay, what pretty girls here have their eye on me?

During a period break, I was looking for someone. Some pretty girl.

A tall, curvy brunette was at her locker. She looks good enough.

I walked up to her. I smoothly said, "Hey, sweet thang—"

Something hit me in the nose. The next thing I knew I was on the floor. My nose was hurting bad.

The girl leaned over me and gasped, "Oh, my god! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I groaned.

"Your nose is bleeding!" She took her scarf off and handed it to me. "Here I'll take you to the nurse."

The sweet brunette escorted me to the nurse's office. I felt a bit embarrassed walking in the front office with a scarf on my nose.

Ms. Farley, the nurse, was checking my nose.

"It doesn't look so bad," she said. "You'll be alright."

"Good because it was humiliating," I said.

After I walked out of the nurse's office, the locker girl was gone. I was walking through the front office.

BOOM! I slammed into someone. Next I knew I was on top of someone on the floor. A girl.

She looked a bit like the locker girl. The girl was thin and beautiful. She had those pretty chocolate brown eyes. Her curly hair was dark brown and long. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," I said.

"Umm…could you like get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry!"

I lifted myself up and pulled her up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I said.

"It's okay. I've always been clumsy. By the way, I'm Ally."

"I'm Austin. Where have you been all my life?"

"Wow, the new guy hit on me on his first day. Now I finally have something to blog."

For the first time, I hit on a girl and she doesn't seem to be all…flirty.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you look?" I attempted to caressed her face.

"Has anyone ever told you that beauty is in the eye o the beholder?" She stopped my hand. "Although it's necessary from time to time to give that beholder a black eye."

"What does it take to turn you on?"

"I'm sorry but I don't go out with guys I just met."

"Really? Because that always work."

"I appreciate the flirty comments that you have, but it doesn't work on me." She walked away.

Something about that Ally girl. She seems to be more feminist than most of the attractive girls I've met.

After school, I walked into the front office to give the lady back the map.

"How was your first day, dear?" She asked me.

"Fine," I lied.

In the parking lot, mostly everybody was gone. As I got in my car, I spotted Ally coming into the parking lot. She got into a black Chrysler and drove off.

Why was I looking at her so much? Ally was the first girl to reject me. For some reason, I just want her more than anything.


	4. Phone Call

Man, I haven't had sex in a while. I need to start building my reputation now.

It's been three days. Everybody knew that I was a slut too, but nobody has come onto me. What does it take to make girls flirt with me?

Friday night and I have no plans. Wow, I am pathetic.

Dad came in my room and said, "Hey, bud, no plans?"

"Nope," I answered.

"Well your mother and I are going out. You wanna stay here all by yourself?"

"Sure."

"By the way, Austin, you're gonna have to work to pay for your car."

"What?"

"Austin, we bought you the car. Who says that we're going to pay for your gas?"

"Alright. I'll work for it."

"Good. See you later."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye."

He left me alone in my room. This is great. I want to make my reputation and I need to make money.

Ring! My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, are you Austin Moon?" asked a female voice. "You're the school's new slut, right?"

"No, I'm the school's new custodian."

"Listen. I was wondering if you could come over. I heard you were that good."

"Were?" My voice cracked. "Look, I'm sorry, but this isn't a good time right now."

"Wait! Please?"

"Nope."

"I'll pay you!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll pay you. How about a hundred and fifty dollars?"

A hundred and fifty dollars? Wait! I need money, don't I?

"Okay, where do you live?" I sighed.

"I live on mockingbird street."

"Alright, I will be there."

"Can't wait to see you there."

I hung up the phone. Mom and Dad were already gone. I got in my car and headed to this girl's house.

What the fuck was I doing? I'm getting paid to have sex! This is insane. I know I have a letter sex problem, but I didn't expect it to come to this.

Here I am. I think it was her house. I should knock first.

Knock, knock, knock! For a moment, I waited in silence. A girl answered the door.

She short but thin. Her hair was thick and blonde. She had piercing on her lip and she had on a robe.

"Hi, I'm Lydia," the girl said.

"I'm Austin," I introduced myself. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

I walked into her living room. As I turned around, she took her robe off to reveal her black bra and panties.

"Wow," I said.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Wait, what?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing. This is stupid of me."

"Why did you invite me here?"

"The truth is…I just had a breakup." Lydia sat on the couch and started crying. What was I supposed to do? I can't just leave her by herself.

"Hey, hey, hey," I cooed to her. "It's alright. Everybody goes through a breakup."

"Kendall and I have been together for eight months. This is the first time we ever got in a fight."

"Your ex-boyfriend must have a problem."

"Actually, Kendall is my ex-girlfriend."

"What?"

"I tried to be straight with you, but I can't."

"Why did you two break up?"

"Because…everybody makes fun of us. Nobody wants lesbians at our school."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"You two break up because of what other people thought of y'all? That's stupid. Who cares what other people think. People shouldn't judge you and your girlfriend."

"What should I do?"

"I think you need to work things out with Kendall."

"Thank you, Austin." Lydia gave me a big hug.

After she pulled away, I sighed, "I guess I should go."

"Wait!" Lydia stopped me. She handed me something. "Here."

Lydia put money in my hand. "Money? We didn't even—"

"I said I was going to give it to you, wasn't I?"

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, Austin."

* * *

Friday night seemed to be terrible, but I actually felt good about what I did for Lydia. For the first time in my life, I didn't have sex with a girl and I felt alright. On the other hand, she was into girls. How could Lydia give me one hundred and fifty dollars for making her feel better about her sexuality? It seemed to be the complete opposite of prostitution.

At school, everybody seemed to forget that I was the new guy. While I was getting my history book from my locker, a sight of a brunette caught my eye. It was Ally, the girl I flirted with.

I walked over to her and said, "Hey, pretty lady."

"Surprise to see you still remember me," she smirked.

"Look, Ally, I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I came onto you and it was inappropriate. I apologize for that."

"Really? Do you respect me as a human being instead of just a pretty face?"

"I respect all women in that way."

"Well just to tell you it would've been a bit more . . . mature if you had gotten to know me better or at least become my friend first before flirting with me."

"Are you admitting that you wanted me to flirt with you?"

"No, I said be my friend first. I think that one thing you pretty boys don't get through your heads."

"I am not a pretty boy." I didn't want to tell that I was a whore. "It's just that I had a lot of girlfriends."

"Does that include your _now girlfriend_?"

"I don't have girlfriend. You should probably tell _your boyfriend_ that."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Ally chuckled. "You know you're not as much of a Casanova as I expected you to be."

"Nobody tells me that."

"I gotta go. See you, Austin."

As Ally walked away, I kept looking at her. There was something about her. Most of the girls I met were airheaded and cynical. Ally was different and that's what turns me on about her.

At lunch, I didn't feel like sitting with Trent and his posy.

"Hey, Austin, over here!" A voice called my name. It was Ally.

I walked over to a table she was sitting at. Three unfamiliar strangers were with her. One of them was a guy and the other two were girls.

The guy was incredibly tall and lanky. He had funny freckles and red hair. His style seemed a bit weird. He had on a purple shirt with penguins on it, blue and yellow checkerboard pants, and blue Vans.

One of the girls was the locker girl. She looked like Ally, but her brown hair was longer and her skin was more of an olive tone. Her style was dark colors and rocker chick. She had on an Aerosmith t-shirt over a long-sleeved, grey striped shirt with a red beanie on and heavy eyeliner.

The other girl was chubby and short. She looked Hispanic and had black ringlets. Her style seemed to be confident and sassy.

I sat down with them and said, "Hey, Ally."

"Austin, this is my cousin, Rosie, and our friends, Trish and Dez," Ally introduced them.

"Rose, is this the bloody nose blondie you were telling us about?" asked Dez.

"That's him," said Rosie. "What up, Nose Bleed?"

"Nothing much, Locker Girl," I said.

"So you were hanging out with Trent?" asked Trish. "Or should I say 'One Night Rent Trent?'"

"Pretty much."

"Man, that guy is just one big ol' sex monkey. I'm surprised to see that he hasn't had STDs yet."

"Trish, come on," said Dez. "The guy has a hobby, which is Do the Dance with No Pants."

"What? Is he that big of a whore?" I asked.

"You should see how Tilly Thompson and her Christian freak friends say about that," said Ally.

"Are they really Christian freaks?"

"They worship God in any way possible. Just ignore them if they say anything to you."

"Thanks for the advice, Alls."


	5. Electric Avenue

In Mr. Jackman's class, which was English, we were reading about Fifty Shades of Grey. I don't see the whole point of this. This book is basically about sex, right?

"Okay, so you get it that the book is about sex," said Mr. Jackman. "Now this is a personal question. You don't have to answer it. Who are virgins here?"

Not that much people raised their hands. Should I tell the truth?

I raised my hand.

"Austin, you're not a virgin," asked Jackman.

"Skank!" yelled a blonde girl in the back.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"Yes, that just means you're a harlot."

"Harlot? What is this? England?"

"I'm just saying that losing your virginity to a random girl is no love. You were just committing adultery, you repulsive man-whore."

"And you're fucking jealous 'cause you're still a virgin."

"Ooh!" yelled the class.

I looked back at Mr. Jackman. I mumbled, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

He started to write a note and ripped it off. I got up and walked out of class with the note.

Once again I let my big mouth take control. Somehow I get in trouble instead of that girl. She started it.

I got into the front office and waited for the principal.

"Hey, Blondie," said a girl.

Ally was in the front office desk.

"Where are you doing here, Brown Eyes?" I chuckled.

"I'm office aid. What did you do?"

"Insulted some blonde chick."

"Nice. By the way, we're going to mall later today. Wanna come?"

"What are we going to do? Go shopping?"

"We just try on a bunch of random clothes like morons."

"Sounds fun. I'm in."

"Great. We'll come pick you, but I have to warn you. Rosie is not the best driver in the world."

"Then why does she have a license?"

"I never said she had a license."

"But you said she drives."

"And she's been to prison."

"Prison? What the fuck did she do?"

"Stuff illegal and stupid."

"How is she driving again? Does she even have a license?"

"Her license is suspended, but that doesn't keep Momma Rose from driving."

"I'll come as long as she don't kill me."

The door of Prinicpal Wolfe's office opens. He comes out and says, "Austin?"

I looked back at Ally, who says, "Good luck."

"Thanks," I murmured.

I walked into his office and sat down in one of his seats.

He sat in his chair and said, "You're in trouble for inappropriate language in class?"

"I didn't even started it," I explained.

"I talk and you listen."

"Yes, sir."

"I expect you to behave at my school. I expect you to be well-mannered and show some respect for my school."

"I am. Sir, I'm sorry."

"Sorry that you said it or that you got caught."

"Sorry that I said it. Honestly, this is the first and it will be the last time I ever get in trouble."

"It better. You will have detention tomorrow after school."

"Yes, sir."

"Now go."

I walked out of the office.

After school, I met up with Dez and the girls. Rosie's car was a red Ford F150.

I was in the backseat with Trish and Ally. Dez was in the first seat with Rosie.

Some guy drove right in front of her like an idiot and Rosie pushed down on the horn. Honk!

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Rosie screamed. "Where did you get your license from?! A fucking happy meal?!"

Fuck! This girl is insane.

"Rose, calm down," said Dez. "What do you do when you're angry?"

Rosie took a breath in and out. I leaned to Ally and whispered, "Why does she do that with Dez?"

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend," Ally whispered.

"How?"

"Beats me."

We got to the mall. Luckily, Rosie got a good parking spot after nearly wrecking into another car. God, how are we still alive?

The girls went to shop, while Dez and I had a bit of guy time to ourselves.

We made each other eat the Maximus Mazey's Hot Dog, which was a giant hot dog filled with chilli, spicy mustard, onions, jalapeños, crushed potato chips, and relish. Then, we drank Lousiana hot sauce.

To be honest, I just had friends, but never a best friend. Especially one like Dez.

Although Dez seems to have his video camera with us. He kept filming everything.

"Why do you film everything?" I asked him.

"I want to be a film director," he answered. "I always film everything and posts videos on youtube."

"Wait! Were you the one who made the sock puppets?"

"Yes, I was the genius behind Mr. Asskisser and Mrs. Pennyapple."

"Oh, my God! Dude, I am a fan."

"Hey, guys," said Trish, as the girls returned. "Just got done shopping at Forever 21."

"I thought dogs weren't allowed, Trish," smirked Dez.

"You really want to go there, Dez?"

"Sir, no, sir."

"Dez, what kind of video are you making now?" Ally asked Dez.

"I'm making a type of music video for one of my favorite songs, Electric Avenue."

"Awesome," I said. "What do we do?"

"I need some clips of us like hanging out here trying on clothes, doing stupid things, and other things."

"You want to go ice skating, don't you?"

"More than anything! Come on!"

The girls went to some shops to try on some clothes. As they snatched a bunch of clothes, they made us carry the clothes. Dez and I waited outside the dressing rooms.

Trish was the first one to come out. She had a fancy, white, silk jacket and pants.

"Look at you, Trish," I said.

"Good 'cause these pants kinda ripped," she said.

"Alright, Trish," said Dez. "Show me what you caught."

Trish made a lot of poses as if she were a Victoria's Secret model.

Then, Rosie came out in a fancy dress. It had a silver sparkly top, a black tutu, and black leggings. For one thing, Rosie has some pretty big breasts.

"I love this outfit," she said. "I can actually move in it. How does Momma Rose look like?"

"My Rosie always looks like an angel," said Dez. "Especially in that."

"God, I love that redhead!"

"Come on, Rosie," I said. "Pose for the camera."

"I'll do more than that." Rosie threw her left leg up and landed on the splits.

"Oh!" I shouted.

"That just gave me an idea," said Dez. "Oh on the splits and then the rock down part."

"Where's Ally?" I blurted out.

"I'll get her," said Rosie. "Yo, Cous! The camera's waiting for you."

"Rose, this outfit is just…" said Ally from the dressing room.

"Don't be a dumb!"

"What?" I asked Dez.

"Rose has a strange vocabulary," Dez explained. "A dumb means a stupid person. Oy means oh my god. Ehhh means that's not good. And whenever she's talking spanish, we have no idea what she's saying."

Rosie dragged Ally out of the dressing room. Ally was in some kind of ballerina-like dress.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Great," I said. "I generally stunned."

"Now pose for the camera!" said Dez.

After Dez took the clips, I looked at them. It was great. Honestly, I really liked the ones with Ally in them. It's just that she was the only pretty one in there.

Next thing we did was ice skating. Dez, Ally, Rosie, and Trish were already on the ice. I slowly got on the ice and kept my balance.

"You've never skated, Austin?" asked Trish.

"Not really," I said as I carefully moved.

Ally skated over to me and chuckled, "Having a hard time?"

"Yep, a little."

"Austin, it's simple. It's like riding a bicycle. Pick up your feet and push."

I lifted up my foot and pushed. I continuously did it until I had the hang of it.

"You got it," cheered Ally. "Keep going, Austin."

Then, I went fast. Too fast. Suddenly, I was off of my feet. My back hit something hard and cold.

Rosie and Ally skated over to me. They both grabbed my hands and lifted me up.

"You alright," asked Rosie.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just a bit…ouch."

"I think you should take a break, Austin," said Ally.

"Okay."


	6. Fish Tanktop

Ally helped me out of the car and to my front porch.

"Thanks for helping me with the skating," I said.

"No problem," said Ally.

"By the way, I'm really sorry about what I did in the car."

"It's alright that you threw up…in my purse."

"Well, I had a great time though, especially with a hot-ass bitch like yourself."

"Really?"

"What?"

"Girls don't like to be called that."

"Then, you're a fine piece of ass."

"Wrong again."

"Well, what do I call you then?"

"Call me something nice or pretty at least."

"Okay, I'll give it a try. You…are…an…adorable…kitten?"

"Thank you." Ally laughed. "Keep working on it."

"Bye, Ally."

"Bye, Austin."

I went inside and closed the door. Mom and Dad weren't home yet. In the meantime, I headed up to my bedroom. I flopped my body on the bed like a fish out of water. My eyes closed for a brief moment.

Blackness was all I could see right now. Suddenly, it cleared up. I was looking up at a blue scene. It looked like the blue sky.

My eyes fluttered as I looked around. I was near a pool. Nothing seemed to be happening. Was I dreaming?

"Hey, Austin," a voice called my name.

There she was. Ally was slowly walking towards the diving board of the pool. Her body was so thin and breathtaking. All she had on was a red swimsuit top and a red bikini.

"Ally?" I murmured.

She dives into the pool. Wait, I've seen this before in a movie. I just can't think of the name of it.

Ally popped her head out of the pool. She flipped her hair and got out of the pool.

Then, she started walking towards me. As I gazed at her, Ally brushed her hair out of her face. Her hands trickled down her cheeks and in between her breasts. She opened her bikini top open.

Now I know the movie! This is every guy's sex fantasy.

Suddenly, it turned dark. My eyes opened. I found myself in my bedroom.

Damn it! I hate it when it's just a dream.

Ring! My phone started to ring again.

I grabbed it. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, are you Austin Moon?" said a female voice.

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"Well I hear you're one of those male prostitutes now. I was thinking if I can be your next one."

"Prositute?" I still need money. "Uhh…yeah, that's me. How much?"

"How about a hundred and thirty dollars?"

"Sure, I can do that. Where do you live?"

"302 Mendel Street."

"I will be there in a little while. Bye."

"Bye."

How come I'm doing this? I'm selling myself for sex. I want to make money, but not like this.

Nobody needs to know that I'm doing any of this. What would others think if they knew I was becoming a prostitute? My parents would be disappointed in me and I don't want my new friends to know especially Ally.

Oh, God, I'm at the house. Should I do this or not? What would Hugh Heffner do? Well he's an old, millionaire/playboy who lives in a mansion full of beautiful young women. His choices are more luckier than mine.

Before I knew it, I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I knocked on the door.

Moments passed, nobody answered. I knocked and said aloud, "Hello?"

I opened the door and peeked my head through. "Hello?"

"I'm upstairs," said a voice from upstairs.

"Uhh…okay."

I started walking up the stairs. This might be the first girl I'm gonna have sex with in Miami.

There was a door that was a little opened. A light was on. I opened it and I stopped smiling.

An African-American girl was laying on her bed seductively. She wasn't actually pretty at all. The girl was extremely overweight.

"Hello, Stallion," she said.

"Uhh…are you the girl who called?" I asked.

"The name is Alicia and I like what I see. I love some white meat, especially blondies."

I felt very uncomfortable. How do I get out of this?

"Look, there's been a mistake—"

"Did you say steak?"

"No, a mistake." I corrected her. "This guy and I are partners in this and we mixed up our clients for tonight. So I'm just gonna—"

Suddenly, she started crying. Oh, fuck, what did I say?

"No guy ever wants me," Alicia sobbed. "Even when they look at me, they run away. I weigh at least three hundred pounds and all I do is eat."

What the fuck is wrong with me? Once again I open my mouth and I made her cry. I really don't want to have sex with her, but I don't want to live her all alone.

"I'll stay," I sighed.

"Really?" Alicia whimpered.

"Yeah, but I don't want to have sex."

"Then, why did you come?"

"To make some money." I grabbed a chair to sit in. "I haven't actually been a man-whore lately. Why do you even want me to have sex with you?"

"I don't know. It's just that…look at me."

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"I'm a blob! I'm fat!"

"No, you're not."

"All I do is eat. That's all I ever do."

"Maybe you only eat because you don't feel that much satisfied. You don't have to have sex to be satisfied."

"Then, what do I do?"

"You just need to feel a bit better about yourself. Do you excersise?"

"Does rolling off of your bed count?"

"No."

"Not really."

"How about this, Alicia? I help you bring that inner beauty out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I help you excersise. Just give me a call whenever."

"Thank you, Austin. Here's your money." She pulled her money out of her bra and handed it to me.

I covered my entire hand with my jacket sleeve. Then, I grabbed it.

"You didn't really have to give it to me," I said.

"You need it more than any other man-whore out there," said Alicia.

* * *

Prostitution in my opinion was starting to become…different. I thought I would be gettin paid for sex, but I'm actually getting paid for making women feel different about themselves.

At the mall, I returned once again but by myself. It's just that I needed to figure out what I was doing. I was a gigolo but I wasn't actually being one.

As I was walking by Marco's Pet Shop, a sexy blonde worker there was walking towards the fish tanks next to the entrance. She got on top of the steps and leaned over the fish tank. The girl reached into the water for those little snails. She reached down deeper to where her breasts hit the water.

My heart began to pound out of my chest. Her tanktop was white and all I know is that she is not wearing a bra. Oh, fuck! Then, she got the snails.

This has to stop now. I am a disgusting, sick, stupid pervert. Now I'm just a weird, unknown gigolo.


	7. From Here to Eternity

Today was just any other normal day at school. I got a B+ on my chemistry test, I ate with my friends for lunch, and I had detention. In detention, all we did was sit there and said nothing in the library.

After detention, I got into my car. Ring! My phone was ringing again. "Hello?" I answered.

"Austin Moon?" said a female voice.

"Let me guess. Am I free for tonight?"

"A hundred and thirty-five dollars? 1902 west 5th."

"I'll be there." I hung up the phone.

Hopefully, this girl won't be as depressing as the last two girls. Maybe she'll actually be pretty or normal.

I arrived at the house. First thing is first, knock on the door. A blue-eyed redhead opened the door, but she only her head peeked through the door. It looked like she was sitting down.

"Hi, I'm Val," said the redhead.

"Austin," I introduced myself. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

She let me in. After Val closed the door behind me, I turned around to Val. The redhead was in a wheelchair.

"Uhh," I said.

"I know," she said. "My wheelchair."

"No, no, no, I was staring at your wheelchair. It's not bothering me at all."

"No, it's fine. Everybody gets weird by the fact that I'm handicapped. It's no big deal."

"Val, did you really want me to have sex with you?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Are you sure that it's not because you don't feel satisfied enough?"

"Oh, my god. Yes! I-I don't feel pretty at all. Not a lot of guys have asked me out on dates."

"How about this? Instead of sex, I'll take you out on a date, What do you say?"

"I say . . . yes!"

I placed Val into my car and put her chair in the back. She's seems to be like a nice person. I drove us to some dancing place.

When we got in, everybody was already dancing. "You wanna dance, Val," I asked her.

"I don't think so," she sighed. "Since my little accident, I can't dance anymore."

"Hey, that can't stop you from having fun."

"It already did."

Val looked down in depression. I leaned down to her and lifted her up into my arms.

"What are you doing?" She chuckled.

"You're gonna dance and I will help you."

For the rest of the night, I carried Val in my arms and danced with her. She seemed to be flabbergasted about it. I've never seen a smile that big on a girl's face. As a matter of fact, I've never seen any girl I've had sex with smile like that.

During a rainy day in the morning, I've been wondering if anybody knew what I was really doing. Have the girls told any of their friends about what I did? That's all of my clients problem. They only wanted sex to feel more attractive and confident.

At lunch, I sat with my friends again.

"Guys, did you see what happened to Mrs. Russo?" asked Dez. "Her water broke in class."

"Seriously?" Trish said with tuna in her mouth. "What happened after that?"

"Everybody just screamed and Sheldon Crane fainted."

"Are you kidding?" asked Rosie. "Sheldon always faints. He even fainted during the blood drive. He couldn't handle watching people donate blood."

"Oh, come on," said Ally. "Sheldon is really sweet. He even asked me out for the Sadie Hawkin's dance last year."

"Did you go with him?" I blurted out.

"Before I could answer, he fainted again."

"Were you going to say yes?"

"No, I'm more into fun, weird, naïve, romantic guys."

"Interesting."

Ally was still raveling through my mind. She's been in there since the day I laid my eyes on her. So she's into fun, naïve, weird, and romantic. I'm fun, naïve, and weird. All except romantic. I don't think I am romantic. When I complimented Ally, she didn't like it.

When I got home, I took out my mom's romance movies. These movies should show me what romantic is. I watched the Graduate, Sixteen Candles, From Here To Eternity, Bridget Jones's Diary, Lady and The Tramp, Twilight, and Say Anything.

First of all, I now know why women want these kind of love lives. In the Graduate, I pray to God that Ally's mom is not prettier than Ally. For the love of God, in Twilight, all Bella and Edward is look at each other like dumbasses. How do girls get so obsessed with that movie in the first place?

Should I copy these things from movies to win Ally over? How can I do this?

My phone started ringing. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Austin, it's Ally," said Ally.

"Ally, hey, what's up?"

"We're going to the beach today. You wanna come?"

"Sure, what the hell, could be fun."

"We'll come by your house."

"Okay."

For me, beaches are just…nothing. I've only seen beaches in movies. I threw on a black v-neck and baggy green shorts.

Beep, beep, beep! The sound of a hot honking came from outside. It was Dez and the girls in Rosie's truck.

The beach looked pretty in real life. It looked like the real beach in real life. I never believed it until now.

In the blue sky was the blistering sun. The sand was burning my feet to death and the water was cool enough.

"You guys surf?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah we do," said Dez. "Ready, Rose?"

Rose was in her purple shorts and green bikini top. She said, "Baby, you know I am."

Both of them grabbed their surfboards and heading towards the water. Trish just sat in her chair tanning.

"Where's Ally?" I asked Trish.

"There she is," she pointed towards the ocean.

A glimpse of Ally coming out of the water. Next thing I knew I hear the song Roxeanne by Police playing in my mind. Ally had on a green and black top and bikini. She seductively flipped her wet hair back and walked towards us. I couldn't help but stare at her. A bit drool started coming down my mouth.

"Hey, guys," she said.

"Holy shit," I said under breath.

"Guys, look," Trish said.

We all looked out in the ocean. Rosie and Dez were catching a wave.

"Cowabunga!" yelled Dez.

We all cheered for them. I shouted, "Hang ten!"

"Hang eleven for Dez," Trish said.

"Eleven?"

* * *

Ally and I took a walk on the beach alone.

"I can't believe this is your first time on the beach," chuckled Ally.

"Only one time here," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my aunt and cousins took me here once. Then, I kinda lost my trunks in the water."

"Oh, what happened after that?"

"I had to run to my aunt's SUV really fast. Until I found out that it was locked so I had to go back with newspaper."

Ally burst out laughing. I said, "I'm serious."

Finally, she stopped. Both of us laid on the sand close to the water.

"You know, Austin?" said Ally. "I actually thought you were one of those…jerks that only care about themselves before anyone else."

"You actually thought that?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, there are things I care about more than my life. My family, my home, my friends, and my world. It is the honest truth."

"I do believe you."

Somehow this reminded me of From Here To Eternity when the man and the woman make out on the beach. Could this be my one and only opportunity?

"Ally, you ever seen that movie From Here to Eternity?" I asked her.

"Yes, I love that movie," she said. "Especially the kissing scene."

Alright, I just reminded her of it. What should I do? Should I flip her hair out of her face? No, she's wearing a fedora.

I lifted my hand up near her head. Wham! I pushed her hat off of her head.

"What was that for?" Ally demanded.

For the moment, I brushed her hair out of her face, which made her stop talking. Her eyes, her brown eyes were the only things I were staring at. She had the most prettiest eyes in the world. Ally stared back at me.

My heart was beating too fast for me to handle. Eventually, I leaned over towards her. My lips forcefully pressed against hers.

My palm just clung onto her cheek. It scared me that Ally wasn't kissing back, but she was.

I pulled back and looked down.

"Why did you stop?" Ally asked me.

I looked up at her and asked her, "You didn't want me to stop?"

She nodded her head. "Nobody has ever kissed me the way you kissed me."

"I'm sure plenty of guys wanted to. I'm lucky."

Ally threw herself onto me and kissed me. I rolled onto my back kissing Ally. Nothing else distracted me from this. Not the burning sand on my back. Not even the cold water washing up on shore hitting the both of us.

Suddenly, she stopped me and stood up. Ally walked a few steps away from me. Then, she laid on the sand smiling at me.

I got up and looked down at her. My knees buckled and I leaned over Ally. Once again I kissed her as if I had never kissed any girl before.

She stopped for a moment and murmured, "There's a screening performance of the Rocky Horror Show tomorrow night. You want to go? With me?"

"Yes," I answered.


	8. The Rocky Horror Show Date

Today was my first date with Ally. Ally, Ally, Ally, good gally, Miss Ally. I've had sex with women a bunch of times, but I never actually went on a date with any of them.

I don't even know what to do on a date. What was I suppose to do? I know I have to be myself, but Ally can't know about the Lothario side of me. She just needs to the cool, naïve side of me.

So we're going to a Rocky Horror Show Picture Show? How do I dress?

I skimmed through my closet. Let's see. My grey and black striped button up shirt, white t-shirt underneath, dark jeans, and my favorite shoes.

After putting my clothes on, I checked myself out in the mirror. I looked good. I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. My breath smelled fresh.

I looked at myself in the mirror for the moment. Was should I say to Ally?

"Hey, Ally," I said to my reflection. No, I should be a bit more…suave. "Hey, baby, you look incredible."

God, she's gonna think I'm an idiot. None of my regular moves would work on Ally. She's not like any of the girls I had sex with. Sex does not seemed to be that important to Ally like all girls.

She told me that the picture show starts at seven o'clock. It's only 7:43 pm. I should go pick her up now.

I arrived at Ally's house. Usually, I would honk the horn, but I don't think that's the right thing to do. So I waked up to her door. My knuckles gently knocked on her door.

Ally's front door opened. The gorgeous brunette appeared there. She was wearing a black floral dress.

"Whoa, you look gorgeous," I complimented.

"Really?" Ally said.

"Yes, you really do."

Both of us got in the car and starting driving to the theater place.

"So what's the Rocky Horror Show about?" I asked Ally.

"Just some kind of Halloween creepy house musical," Ally answered. "Rosie, Trish, and Dez are in it."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Only because of Rosie's community service."

"Who are they playing?"

"Dez is playing Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Trish is playing Magenta, and Rosie is playing Columbia."

"Sounds interesting."

"You're gonna love it."

Ally and I got to the theater. We got seats in the front row. It was a few minutes before the show starts.

"So what do your parents do?" I asked Ally.

"My dad is the owner of Sonic Boom, a music store," she said. "He sells and makes instruments."

"Has he ever given any instruments to any celebrities?"

"Yeah, he made an acoustic guitar for Taylor Swift, a set of drums for Justin Bieber, and bagpipes for Johnny Depp."

"Bagpipes?"

"Also, my mom's an author."

"That's cool. At least your parents got coo careers."

"What do your parents do?"

"Well, my mom used to be a hand model. Now she and my dad are the king and queen of Moon's Mattress Kingdom."

"Moon's Mattress Kingdom? What's so bad about a mattress store?"

"I'm considered to be the prince, which is humiliating. More humiliating then when I was twelve years-old, I had braces. During class, I fell asleep and started drooling. Everybody laughed at me."

Ally started laughing. I started to blush as she stopped laughing.

"At least in school, you never wore Hello Kitty panties and everyone laughed at you when you bent over."

"You wanna know embarrassing? I played dodgeball naked at summer camp when I was eleven."

"Ouch. Was it that bad?"

"Pretty bad."

The lights started to fade. "Oh, it's starting," said Ally.

On the stage, people were standing there in red and black corsets, including the men. Dez was on top wearing that stuff. Trish and Rosie were in the same outfits too.

As the music starts, Dez lip syncs the song. He started walking off the stage and towards us. Dez sat on my lap and crossed his legs. The audience was laughing. He wrapped his red boa around my neck. Then, Dez leaned over towards Ally and kissed her on the forehead.

Honestly, I give the Rocky Horror Show four stars. It is stunningly amazing.

During the Toucha Toucha Touch me scene, I just kept thinking of Ally. I saw her as Janet in the white bra and saw me as Rocky. Both of them seductively touched each other. While we watched that part, Ally grabbed my hand on the arm between our seats.

Just looking at this scene was making my lavito running. The sexual way of seeing Ally made me sick. Sex with Ally didn't feel like a big deal right now. It didn't exactly mattered to me.

Our moment together became extremely once I did the stupid thing. I leaned over and quickly kissed her. I pulled back like a scared little kid.

At that moment, I felt like that if I looked at her she would die. I glanced at her and she smiled at me.

For the first time, I was out on a date with girl and I felt the way I did when I was with Victoria Fox. My palms were sweaty and my stomach was in a knot.

After the show, Ally and I met Trish, Rosie, and Dez backstage.

"Hey, guys," said Trish. "How did we do?"

"Great," I answered. "I loved it."

"You two are on a date here so…" said Dez, "…girls, lets not bother these two lovebirds."

"Oh, yeah," said Rosie. "Hasta la vista, lovers."

Ally and I were in my car. I drove her back home. At her front porch, the both of us awkwardly stood there.

"I had a great time," said Ally.

"Me too," I said. "I really did. I really want to do this again."

"I do too."

"By the way, sorry about that awkward random kiss."

"It's okay. When you did, I kind of felt how nervous you were. During the show, you hardly said a word."

"Alls, I'll admit that…I have dated…a lot. I feel confident and awesome. With you, I realized how pretty, smart, down-to-earth, and funny you are that I feel like a scared teenager."

"You don't have to. You can kiss me anytime you want as long as you let me."

"I give you permission to kiss me any time you want."

Ally's front door opened. A man was standing there tapping his foot.

"Oh, Dad," said Ally. "Seriously?"

"Yep, seriously," he smiled. "So this is Austin."

"Dad, you're embarrassing me. Austin, I'll see you later."

"Good night, Ally."

We didn't hug or kiss at all. Ally just walked into her house. Mr. Dawson stood there at the door looking at me.

"I got my eye on you, Blondie," he said. "You really respect Ally and I'm surprised to see a guy like you being like that."

"Every girl needs to be respected, Mr. Dawson," I said. "Good night."

"Austin?"

"Yes, sir."

"Just call me Lestor."

"Whatever you say, Lestor."


	9. For The First Time

For the past three weeks, it's been one of the best days on my entire life. Most of it was all because of the woman of my dreams. We dated for three weeks and we haven't had sex yet. I didn't even know that ever existed.

Also, I've still been doing my gigolo shit too. I looked the word up in the dictionary. Gigolo means a man paid by a woman to be her lover or her escort. Basically, gigolo is not just a prostitute, although the words sounds like what Jamaican people call boobs.

My clients have been weird, but internally beautiful. There was this one deaf girl named Sarah Beth; Nicolette, who feels ugly becuase of her height, which is six foot five; Penny, who has some shyness problems; and Isabelle, who has cancer. Instead of sex, I took them out on dates.

As much as I want to raise money, I didn't want to be a slut anymore. Ally was the one girl I wanted to be with. We're even boyfriend and girlfriend now.

Yeah, that's right, bitches. I just asked her and she said yes. Both of us updated out Facebook Statuses. Austin Moon is in a relationship with Ally Dawson. Ally Dawson is in a relationship with Austin Moon. God, I love this woman.

At lunch, I walked towards the table where my friends were sitting. I sat next to Ally and have a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, love," I said.

"Hey, sweetie," she said.

"Well it's official," said Rosie as she eats her Hot Cheetos. "Ally has a new novio."

"You got a car?" I asked Ally.

"No, Austin," chuckled Ally. "It means boyfriend."

"Makes more sense now."

"Hey, Austin," said a voice behind me.

I turned back and Trent was behind me. He said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Trent," I said.

He and I walked into the hallway. Trent stopped and look at me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You're a gigolo," he chuckled. "A male prostitute."

"Yeah, I am."

"You have sex with so girls and get paid for it and you're getting little too comfortable with…Abby."

"Her name is Ally."

"Like it matters."

"She's matters to me."

"Whoa, whoa there, Moon. Why would you care about her? She's just another one of your clients."

"I'm sorry, Trent, but she's not. She's my girlfriend."

"Not a good idea."

"Why?"

"You're a gigolo with a girlfriend. Someday Ally will find out about your job. It's either her or your job."

"You honestly think that sex is more important than actual love? You're just one of those guys who are more interested in what's under their clothes than what's in their mind. Ally is awesome."

"Keep thinking that. She has to find out eventually." Trent walked away.

Trent's talk with me just opened my eyes. What will I do now? I haven't actually did any gigolo work. I just took girls out on dates. Ally's more important to me than all the money in the world. She's matters to me more than my job.

After school, Ally and I came back to my place to help me study for my Spanish test on Monday.

"Hoy es un día hermoso," said Ally.

"Today is a…" I answered. "…beautiful day."

"That's right," said Ally.

I leaned in and kissed her. During our moments, I always make it awkward by randomly kissing Ally.

When I pulled back, Ally made that little awkward laugh she always makes.

"Austin, have you been closer to a girl than…what you're supposed to be?" She asked.

"W-What do you mean, babe?" I asked.

"I'm talking about sex."

"Sex?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not really a big deal. I'm still a virgin. I really want to do it when I'm ready."

"Are you saying that you want to have sex?"

"Yes, I trust you and I'm happy with you."

"I'm happy with you too."

The sound of my front door opened and closed.

"Austin, we're home!" Mom called out.

"Shit!" I said under my breath.

Dad and Mom walked into the kitchen where we were at.

"Oh, hi there," Mom said to Ally.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Moon. I'm Ally." She said.

"It's Mimi and Mike."

"You're Austin's friend?" Dad asked her.

"I'm his girlfriend actually."

Mom looked at me surprised. "Girlfriend?"

"Mother, please," I said.

"I have to go," said Ally. "Nice to meet you both. Bye."

As Ally left, Mom and Dad looked at me.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Dad asked.

"Yep," I said. "She's the one."

"I'll admit she's more proper and prettier than most of the girls here in Miami," said Mom.

"Did you make any more good friends?" asked Dad.

"Yeah, Trish, Dez, and Ally's cousin, Rosie. They're all just awesome and fearless."

"I'm happy for you, Austin," said Mom.

It was like nine o'clock at night. Dad came in.

"Hey, bud," said Dad.

"Hey, Dad," I said.

"Listen, bud, just to tell you. We knew you were love it here."

"I do."

"Also, are you and Ally having sexual intercourse?"

"What? No, Dad."

"If it's unprotected, just to let you know that your mother and I are alright with being early grandparents. We wanna a second shot at raising another kid."

"Dad."

"I'm just telling you that when I was your age, I was a man-whore. I've had sex way too many times."

"Dad!"

"I even dated a lesbian for long time. A really long time."

"Dear lord, please don't tell me that you married her and had a son with the middle name Monica."

"I didn't." He chuckled. "Mom just pretended to be when I met her."

"Oh, dear god."

"Alright I'll stop. See you later." He walked out of my room.

Ally texted me that her dad was out of town right now and she didn't want to be all alone.

I drove my car to Ally's house. As I knocked on her door, I knew that I was going to have sex. It just felt like the very first time.

Ally opened the door and led me into her bedroom.

"Hold on," she said to me. "Let me get in something more…Victoria's Secret comfortable."

She got up and walked into the bathroom.

Oh, fuck, it's Victoria's Secret comfortable. I yank my button up plaid shirt off and took my pants off. Quickly, I took my condom out of my pocket and put it on. Some guys are forgetful, but when you're doing it for a long time, you have good memory.

"I'm ready," Ally said aloud. She peaks her head out through the door. "This is really embarrassing. Don't laugh."

"I won't," I chuckled. "Cross my heart."

Ally opened the door to reveal herself. She had on a purple nightgown and it was see-through. My eyes widen and my jaw dropped.

"Whoa," I gasped.

"How do I look?"

I find my mouth to say the words. "Beautiful. You look beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes, you do. Now come here, Angel."

Ally smiled and crawled on top of me. She had begun to passionately kiss me. For the moment, she stopped.

"This is my first time," she sighed. "I really don't know what I'm doing here."

I leaned over and whispered to her ear. After that, I pulled back.

Ally crawled under the sheets. I laid relaxed and smiled. At that moment, Ally reached me down there and I howled like a werewolf.


	10. Rumor Has It

Allison Dawson is the most amazing person in the world. Last night was the best night I've ever experienced.

As you may have guessed, I spent the night with her. She and I never had sex; we made love.

My eyes opened to the sun's brightness from the window. Ally was still asleep comfortably resting her head on my chest.

Everything about her just overwhelms me. Her eyes, her smile, her curly hair, her scent, and her mind. Nothing else could matter more than her.

I carefully got up and laid her on the bed. I quickly got dressed.

"Austin?" yawned Ally. I had on my boxers, my undershirt, and my button up shit. "What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning," I answered.

I crawled back on the bed and leaned back on her wall. Ally curled up next to me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"How was it?" I asked her.

"I'm just so scared," she sighed.

"About what, love?"

"That you didn't enjoy it."

"That's what you're afraid of?" I chuckled. "That I didn't enjoy it?"

"Yeah."

I kissed her on the forehead and said, "This night was the greatest night of my entire life."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I sang, "And I guess that just the woman in you that brings out the man in me! I know I can't help myself. You're all in the world to me! It feels like the first time."

Ally laughed as I sang. She literally is all the world to me. I wished I saved myself for Ally.

* * *

School just started the next day. As I got out of my car, everybody was looking at me in a strange way. A few people were murmuring to each other while looking at me.

"Slut," coughed a guy.

I walked up to my locker. My locker was covered in graffiti. The writings on my wall had words like "Skank," or "Tramp," or "Whore." Who did all of this?

Dallas, Trent, and Elliot came up to me. "Who did this," I demanded.

"Everyone," answered Dallas. "We know what you did, Austin. That was just sick."

"Well, could somebody tell me what the fuck I did because I don't," I said.

"Cassidy got back from the hospital," Elliot explained. "She has gonorhea…from you."

"What?" I shrieked. "Gonorhea?"

"You could've checked out what you have before spreading your disease all over," said Elliot.

"I never had sex with Cassidy. She's lying! Somebody else must've given it to her. It wasn't me!"

"What about your gigolo stuff?" asked Trent.

"That was different."

"Gigolo?" said a voice behind me. I turned back and Ally was standing there.

"Ally?" I gasped.

"Austin, what is he talking about?"

"This is not what it looks like."

"What was he talking about?"

"Oh, Ally, didn't you hear?" Trent interrupted. "Austin has a job…as a prostitute."

My girlfriend's jaw dropped. "Is this true?"

No, I don't want to lie to her. I can't. "Yes." I sighed. "Ally, I was a man-whore."

"So I wasn't actually your first. I was just…one of your many first ones? Was that it? I was just another fuckin' sex slave?!"

"You had to know the truth."

"Stay the fuck away from me!"

Ally took off. I yelled, "Ally!"

I stopped. The only thing I did was let her go. How can I go after her after what I did?

"Sorry about her, dude," said Trent. "Just to let you know. When you're crying and cutting up all of your pictures, Ally might getting out of bed to make _me_ a sandwich like the rest of them."

His little comment released a rage of anger inside of me. I yanked Trent back by the arm and threw my fist at his face.

Then, I forcefully tackled Trent to the ground. A crowd of students surrounded us yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Trent attempted to push me on his back, but I somehow got him on his back. Once I was on top of him, I angrily punched him in the face numerously. I felt unstoppable and untamed at the moment. He forced me to tell the truth to Ally and he's gonna pay for it.

Suddenly, two pair of arms grabbed both of my arms. Two male teachers yanked me off of Trent.

"Break it up, you two!" yelled Mr. Jackman, who yanked me back. "That's enough!"

Trent was pulled back by one teacher. Blood was dripping from Trent's nose.

"You go anywhere near her, I swear to God I'll beat the fucking shit out of you!" I screamed at Trent.

Fighting was one of the many things I don't like to do. This was the first time I had ever gotten in a fight. Trent could've gotten it much worse. Although I didn't think I would make his nose bleed.

In the front office, I sat there in one of the chairs. Nothing else mattered anymore. How could I cause all of this? All I did was get paid for taking girls out on dates and look where I am now. I get in a fight, I broke Ally's heart, and the entire school sees me as the school STDs slut.

Prinicpal Wolfe's door opened. Trent walked out of there covering his bloody nose with a tissue.

I walked into Prinicpal Wolfe's office. I sat down in the chairs.

Principal Wolfe just stood there and looked down.

"Mr. Wolfe, is something wrong?" I asked him.

"I am just a fucking idiot," he said. "I am just one disgusting, sick, fucking idiot!"

Prinicpal Wolfe grabbed a photo from his desk and threw it on the floor. Smash! A few pieces of glass from the frame were on the floor.

"Prinicpal Wolfe, I don't think you should be doing that," I said.

"Austin, I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry for what I did. Cassidy was freaking out. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want me to lose my job and she didn't want to get in trouble!"

For a minute there, I didn't understand him. Suddenly, it popped into my head.

"It was you?" I gasped. "You gave Cassidy gonorhea?"

"Yes."

"How could you do this? One of your own students!"

"You don't know what it's like for me, Austin! My wife ignores me and we haven't had sex in two years. Then, I meet this young, smart, beautiful girl and her age didn't mattered to me. I gave her gonorhea and she told everybody it was you."

"Why me?"

"We've seen your record. We've seen all of your favorite girls, especially Dawson."

"Don't bring her into this. I lost her because of you! Ally was the first girl I ever went on a date with and that I ever made actual love to. I had sex with a lot of girls, but it was different with Ally."

"Oh, really? How?"

"I didn't bang her. I didn't fuck her up. I sure as hell did not have sex with Ally. She and I made beautiful, passionate, and good love."

"Austin, I'm gonna make things right. I'll tell everyone the truth. I'll loose my job, my wife, and my kids. This was my fault."

He was actually going to risk everything for this? I'm going to have to do the right thing here.

"Call Cassidy," I sighed. "Tell her she's a bitch, I hate her, and she owes me big time for this."

"You don't have to do this for me, Austin," said Principal Wolfe.

"Who said it was for you? I doing it for your job and your family. They're the ones I feel sorry for the most."

"Thank you. You only have detention for this week. Bye."

"Bye."


	11. Confessions

Everybody has been giving me a hard time. I showed up to class and I felt like a deadly disease. When I sat down in my seat, people just sat away from me.

Ally ignored me. I did what she said and stayed away from her. My heart shattered like glass when she told me to stay the fuck away from her. I guess that means we're over.

Trish was at her locker. Maybe she won't ignore me like everyone else.

"Hey, Trish," I said.

"Austin?" said Trish. "How you been?"

"Not great. I miss Ally so much."

"I knew you would."

"You know it's not true, right?"

"Austin, I'm sorry. I believe you I do. But I have no choice. I have to be on Ally's side for this."

"I understand."

"By the way, I'm gonna say this to sound as tough as Rosie. You hurt Ally again it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Got it."

Trish slammed her locker shut and left.

After school, I had to go to the library for detention. Trent was there of course. He sat in the front table while I sat in the back table.

Principal Wolfe let to make a quick phone call.

The library was silent for the moment until Trent says, "Way to go, playboy. This is what you get."

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't kept your mouth," I scoffed.

"It wouldn't have happened if you told Ally earlier. She deserved to know the truth."

"Ally was not one of my clients! She was my girlfriend. I loved her so much. She was not like the rest of them!"

"And you still did your job."

What now? I think at least someone should know the truth.

"Trent, I got a confession to make," I said. "When I became a gigolo, I got like ugly girls who were scared of meeting guys. I didn't have sex with any of them. I took them out on dates, I made them feel more beautiful and confident, and they still paid me."

"Are you saying that you actually didn't have sex with any of them?"

"I've had sex a lot of times back in Kendall, but the only girl I had sex with in Miami is Ally."

"Is that the entire truth?"

"Honest truth."

"Austin, I envy you." He sighed.

"Why?"

"You had it more than I ever had. You had a lot of people who thought of you like a good person. I even had my own Ally."

"Really?"

"Yep, Kira Starr was the one who got away. I loved her a lot."

"What happened?"

"Her best friend. I didn't know how, but she got me out of my clothes and got in the bed. Kira had to know the truth and we never spoke again."

"So…you 've been through the same thing I went through."

"Kira is the only girl I loved."

"Is that why you have sex so much?"

"Only for satisfaction, but it doesn't get me over her."

"It never will."

Trent and I put aside our competition. At least he's one of the only people who don't think of me as a slut.

After detention, I walked outside to the parking lot. My car was right next to the gym. A crowd of people were surrounding something. It looked like that they were surrounding a car. My car!

I ran towards the crowd and shoved people out of my way. The center of attention turned out to be my car.

Now my car was covered in graffiti. People did the same thing to my car as they did to my locker, including a giant red A on the hood of my car. Everybody was pointing and laughing at me.

"What did I do?!" I burst out screaming. "Stop doing this! FUCK YOU ALL!"

Everybody became silent and gazed at me. They were acting like I was a wild animal. Most of them started just began to walk away. Others looked at me for a moment and the left.

How dare these people do this? These fucking assholes treat me like shit and I didn't do anything. Why are treating me like this?

I pretended to give Cassidy gonorhea and everybody in the world hates me. Why didn't I explain to Ally what I was really doing? I'm such an asshole.

"Austin?" said a voice. I looked back.

Dez and Rosie were in front of Rosie's truck.

"Hey, guys," I murmured.

"You need a ride?" asked Dez.

I shook my head. "No, I'll walk."

"Your house is too far away and it's about to storm."

"Austin, get in the car," commanded Rosie.

I got in the backseat of the truck. None of us said a word on the way to my house. Dark clouds were rolling in and it started sprinkling.

Finally, we were at my house. Rosie stopped the car, and she and Dez looked back at me.

"Austin, did you really do this?" asked Dez.

"I can't tell you," I sighed.

"Look, dude," said Rosie, "We want to know the truth. Did you or not?"

"It wasn't me. It was Wolfe."

"Wolfe?" asked Dez. "How could he do this? That sick bastard."

"He told me that Cassidy said it was me. I just took the blame for Wolfe."

"You shouldn't have done that," said Dez. "Ally hates you now."

"Guys, I wasn't always what you thought I was," I said. "Come on. I'll show you. You two need to know everything you need to know."

Rosie, Dez, and I walked into my house.

"Fancy house," Rosie muttered.

"Are your houses this different?" I asked.

"I live with my three brothers and two sisters," said Dez. "I live in our basement."

"All I have at my house is my pet snake, Rascal," said Rosie. "And his little mice."

"Austin?" said Mom from the living room. "Who are your friends?"

"Mom, this is Dez and Rosie," I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Moon," said Dez.

"You kids can call me Mimi."

"Right back at ya, Momma Mimi."

"You two haven't been to juvenile detention, have y'all?"

"I have," chuckled Rosie. "Don't worry. I've changed my ways and I'm still on parole, but my parole officer, Trinese just got dumped by her boyfriend so kinda freedom."

"As long as you doing good, Rosie."

We headed upstairs into my room.

"Nice room," said Rosie. Her phone started ringing. "Ugh! It's her again. Whatcha' want, Trinese?!"

As Rose stepped put of my room for a minute, Dez asked, "Austin, what is it that you wanted us to see?"

I opened my closet and took a black book out. "This."

My hands dropped the heavy black book onto my bed. Dez gazed at it. Rosie returned and looked at it.

"What the fuck is that?" Rosie shrieked.

"Guys, in Kendall, I was a shallow, idiotic man-whore who wanted nothing more than sex," I confessed. "This is my little black book of all my girls in Kendall. I've had sex with all of them."

"All of them?" asked Dez. "How many have you done?"

"How many have you not done?" asked Rosie. "For God's sake, Austin, this is half of Kendall!"

"When I moved here, I became a gigolo. But I didn't have sex with any of the girls I met in Miami."

"What did you do with them?" asked Dez.

"I took them out on dates. I made them feel beautiful for the first time in their lives. That's all I ever did."

"Honest?" asked Dez.

"Honest."

"We know the truth, Austin," said Rosie, "But I think everybody should get a taste of you."

I don't like where this is going. Not at all.


	12. Forgiveness of Sins

Last night Rosie retrieve my car back from school and got some friends to clean it up.

Before school started, I drove into the parking lot. This idea that Rosie came up with was insane. The worst part is that I'm actually going through with this.

I got out of my car like a pro. Everybody in the parking lot stared at me. Nothing much was different with my appearance. Just had on black shades and a black t-shirt on. With a giant sowed-on A.

Hester Prynne had to wear a red A for committing adultery. So did Emma Stone. Now it's my turn to pass on the new male generation of man-whores.

Rosie's plan was to show everybody that I was no longer ashamed of it. My only way was to become a fake skank again.

Girls were giving me looks like if I was Adonis. Guys just looked at hated my guts.

Ally was nowhere to be seen. Rosie and Dez came up to me after the bell rang.

"Have you guys seen Ally?" I asked.

"She's here," said Dez. "She just doesn't want to see you."

"How can I win her back?"

"Do something romantic," said Rose. "Explain to her what you did."

"Ally never wants to see me again," I reminded them.

"So? Break the rules, Blondie. I've broken the rules and look what happened to me."

"What did you even do to get into juvie?"

"Bullying, food fights, staying out late for curfews, and most of all, marijuana. Now I'm fixing who I am. Love means going crazy and doing whatever."

"Rosie, that's so beautiful and it came from you."

"Tell anyone I said that and I'll break your trachea."

"Got it."

After school, I was heading towards my car. I was all alone with nobody. Where should I go for forgiveness? Maybe a church.

I drove to a close by church. I went inside one of those baptism cells to talk to a priest.

"Uhh, hello, Father," I said aloud. "I haven't actually been to your house lately. I was actually…a male harlot. Trust me. You don't know how girls I've…" It's hard trying to not speak of innaporiate language in church. "…fornicated with. I even wrote it.

"Victoria, Regina, Sadie, Ella, Naomi, Willow, Scarlet, Jean, Holly, Claire, Zoey, Olive, Kristen, Trinity, Danielle, Vanessa, Abby, Isabelle, Mia, Veronica, Carrie, Jules, Sophia, Katie, Talia, Melanie, Mallorie, India, Felicity, Carly, Wendy, Deandra, Ida, Lacey, Josie, Eloise, Rosemary, Delilah, Tracy, Jill, Tiffany, Amanda, Raini, Lola, Dawn, Brenda, Vicky Jay, another Tracy, Lisette, Charity, Sarah, Alex, Cleo, Jamie, Madison, Erica, Jessica, Avalon, Azalea, Beverly, Molly, Violet, Nicole, Cory, Raven, Palmer, Monica, Phoebe, Judy, Lisa, Anna Marie, Ashley, Jordan, Chelsea, Irene, Peyton, Justice, Cameron, Yvette, Heidi, Logan, Stef, Iris, Arianna, Savannah, Gina, Sierra, Robin, Jacqueline, Chloe, Ivy, Lynette, Sydney, Noelle, Lilly, Beth, Becca, Annie, Lorie, Lexi, Presley, Liberty, Carol, Alice, Miranda, Fiona, Piper, Hayley, Lynn, Tiana, Samantha, Taylor, Selena, Leslie, Bree, Mona, Marissa, Hilary, Sasha, Jasmine, Sharon, Hannah, Danica, Kelly, Dakota, Terry, and Racquel. Those are literally all of them."

I paused for a moment and said, "All of them—I just had coitus. There was only one girl I actually loved for the first time in my life. Her name is Ally. She's just…smart, down-to-earth, fearless, and beautiful. I did her too, but I actually made love for the first time. Now she hates me. Ally became the one that got away.

"I couldn't help myself anymore. I'm in love with her. She's the most incredible person in the world. Now she won't even look at me anymore."

What I have said was true. I was in love with Ally Dawson.

I walked out of there and leaned over the chairs. A man came out of the baptism thing.

"My, my, my, my son," he breathed. "You need a hobby or something. Too many girls!"

"I know, sir," I said. "She won't forgive me, won't she?"

"After what you just told me, I'm surprised that you don't have diseases."

"Me too."

Ally was gone forever out of my life. Some people fall in love, other were meant to be. I don't know which one is about me. I know that I am no longer strong enough to stay away from Ally.

What will I do? How do I explain to her about what I've done?

Outside of the church in the parking lot was my car. Then, two officers were coming out of their police car.

"Austin Moon?" One of them asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Put your hands behind your back, son. You are under arrest for male prostitution."

What? I can't believe it. This was really happening.

The officer cuffed my hands and escorted me into the police car. They were serious. I'm actually being arrested.


	13. Jail Time

How did I end up in here? How?! I've been arrested for prostitution. Now I was in a cell with criminals. All of them were frightening.

I already made a phone call to my parents. They were coming as soon as they can.

"Austin, you're free," said the guard.

"Thank, God," I said.

"Not you. The other Austin."

A woman passed by me and said in a male voice, "Honey, don't ever do this kind of prostitution."

Being here all alone with these dangerous criminals made me scared. What if they beat me up? What if they rape me? I'm pretty sure about the giant steroid-infused biker because he's been eyeing for the past ten minutes.

"Moon!" called the guard. "You got some visitors."

A familiar redhead and brunette came in.

"Dez!" I yelled. "Rosie!"

"Austin, don't worry," said Dez. "Your parents are on their way."

"How can they arrest you just now?" asked Rosie. "When my friends and I were throwing a trash house party, I got chased by the police. I ripped my pants from climbing a fence, got bit in my right ankle by a pitbull, and jumping into a pool. Fuck, I've done it all."

"Rosie, they didn't even put Casey Anthony or George Zimmerman in jail," I said. "But they'll put the person who hit Kim Kardashian with flour in jail."

"I know," said Dez. "Is scary to be with all of these criminals? It's like they're…insane and hideous."

A scary-looking bald guy yanked Dez by the collar and growled, "What you say about us, Red?"

"Nothing at all, sir," Dez stuttered.

"You wanna fight, Prissy Boy?"

"No, I don't know how to."

"Back off, man," I interrupted. "He wasn't even talking about you."

"Stay out of this, Barbie!"

"Hey, Bigfoot," yelled Rosie. " You wanna fight with somebody, you fight with me but I warn you I did time in Attica."

"That's a men prison, sweetheart," he hissed at Rosie.

"I know. I've been there for a year until they found out."

At last he let go of Dez and said, "Sorry, ma'am." He walked away.

"She comes in handy," I commented to Dez.

Finally, my parents arrived.

"Austin Monica Moon," said Mom. "Arrested for prostitution?"

"I can explain everything," I said. "I'm innocent!"

" I know that," said Dad. "I just can't believe these dumbass cops would think people would wanna pay money to sleep with you!"

"Dad!"

"It's true."

"Mike, cut it out," said Mimi. "Austin, what the hell have you been doing this entire time?! Making money by having sex?! I'm so ashamed of you. Why would you do this?"

"I wasn't even having sex," I confessed. "I took girls out on dates. That's it. Ally was the only one I had sex with."

"Aww," cooed Mom. "You lost your virginity to Ally. That's so romantic. You were each other's first."

"Not exactly," Dez blurted out.

"Wait, what?" asked Dad. "Austin, what is he talking about?"

"Uhh…" I said. "Dad, Mom, back in Kendall…I was a slut."

"I knew he would be like you, Mike," said Mom. "I'm not that surprised."

"Awesome parents," said Rosie. "I wish my parents were yours."

The guard came back and began to open the cell. "Moon, you're released," he said.

"Thank God," I murmured.

"We will see you in court on Thursday."

"Thursday? Court?"

"Yes and you better get a good lawyer."

I looked at my parents, Rosie, and Dez. "What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Austin, don't worry," said Dad. "We will settle everything, alright?"

"If you need a lawyer, Austin, my uncle's a lawyer," said Dez.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's really great. He went to Harvard. Here's his card." Dez handed Mom a business card.

"Dez, thank you so much," said Mom. "You are as much of a son to me as Austin it is."

"Just give him a call and he'll get right to it."

* * *

My case was starting. This was scaring me to death. How can Dez's uncle get me out of this? He has even shown up yet.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Michael Bates," said the officer.

"Mr. Moon, where is your attorney?" asked Judge Bates.

"I don't know," I answered.

The doors opened. "I am here!" A voice yelled.

I turned around and saw him. Dez was in a business suit, fake glasses, and had briefcase in his hand. Rosie was behind him.

"Glad you can make it, Mr…"

"Desmond Fisherman, your honor," said Dez as he sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"My uncle Leroy kinda fell and is in surgery," he answered. "But don't worry, Austin. I'm going to take care of this."

"Dez, I trust you on this. I hope you know what you're doing."

"He knows, Austin," said Rosie. "Hi!" She said aloud. "Rosie, Dez's girlfriend."

"Hi, Ms. Rosie," said Judge Bates.

"Judge Bates, is that you? How you doing? How Mrs. Bates and the kids?"

"They are well. Have you been checking in with your parole officer, young lady?"

"Trinese is taking time off."

"Her boyfriend dumped her again?"

"Yep."

"Good, he's a yutz. Now where were we? Oh, yes, Austin Monica Moon. Seriously? Monica?"

"Ask my parents," I said. "They say it was suppose to be Matthew."

"Lets see prostitution. I didn't expect someone like you to be doing this. Mr. Fisherman, proceed."

"You go, Dez," yelled Rosie. "Love you, Cupcake."

"Thank you, your honor," said Dez. "Before Austin lived in Miami, he was known as the Man-Whore of Kendall. Sex was his satisfaction, though none of his many lovers paid him."

"How can you prove that?"

"First of all, Austin, I'm sorry, but we had to do this."

"Do what?" I demanded.

"Your honor, may I present…Victoria, Regina, Sadie, Ella, Naomi, Willow, Scarlet, Jean, Holly, Claire, Zoey, Olive, Kristen, Trinity, Danielle, Vanessa, Abby, Isabelle, Mia, Veronica, Carrie, Jules, Sophia, Katie, Talia, Melanie, Mallorie, India, Felicity, Carly, Wendy, Deandra, Ida, Lacey, Josie, Eloise, Rosemary, Delilah, Tracy, Jill, Tiffany, Amanda, Raini, Lola, Dawn, Brenda, Vicky Jay, another Tracy, Lisette, Charity, Sarah, Alex, Cleo, Jamie, Madison, Erica, Jessica, Avalon, Azalea, Beverly, Molly, Violet, Nicole, Cory, Raven, Palmer, Monica, Phoebe, Judy, Lisa, Anna Marie, Ashley, Jordan, Chelsea, Irene, Peyton, Justice, Cameron, Yvette, Heidi, Logan, Stef, Iris, Arianna, Savannah, Gina, Sierra, Robin, Jacqueline, Chloe, Ivy, Lynette, Sydney, Noelle, Lilly, Beth, Becca, Annie, Lorie, Lexi, Presley, Liberty, Carol, Alice, Miranda, Fiona, Piper, Hayley, Lynn, Tiana, Samantha, Taylor, Selena, Leslie, Bree, Mona, Marissa, Hilary, Sasha, Jasmine, Sharon, Hannah, Danica, Kelly, Dakota, Terry, and Racquel." What?!

"Ladies!" Rosie snapped her fingers.

A crowd of girls walked into the courtroom. All of them were familiar. I knew every single one of them. Oh, my God. My ex lovers.


	14. Courtroom

Mother fucker! Dez brought my exes into this case. How could he do this?

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dez?" I whispered to him.

"They're the proof we might need," he whispered back. "Plus, I told them that I would pay them a hundred dollars each."

"We don't have the money."

"Just wait." He then says aloud. "Your honor, before Austin moved to Miami, Austin was a giant skank with a sex problem. He has had sex with all of these girls. On mattresses, in lakes, in tents, in bathrooms, cars, and somehow on a piano from what I read about Trinity. These girls will tell you the truth. First up, Victoria Fox."

"Austin lost his virginity to me in eighth grade," she said. "During seven minutes in heaven, he was a hell of a lover."

"Thank you, Victoria," said Dez. "Austin has broken many hearts. Who is next? Claire Hastings!"

"He and I had a lot of sex during freshman year," said Claire. "I thought Austin wanted us to be more than friends with benefits, but no."

"Thank you, Claire."

"Are you gonna pay us or not, Red?" yelled Piper.

"Not really."

"Let's go!" said Lacey. All of the girls left the court room. I sighed in frustration.

"I told you not to bring them," I sighed.

After that, I had to start speaking. The other lawyer, Mr. Turner started asking me questions.

"Mr. Austin, tell us," said Mr. Turner. "What made you start doing this skank reputation?"

"Satisfaction," I answered. "You didn't know what it was like to be me. The thirteen year-old me was…a loser. I had braces and acne. I was hideous, skranny, and impossible to look at."

"Is that why you started having sexual intercourse?"

"Possibly."

"Have you ever thought having a meaningful relationship or at least getting to know the girl before having sex with her?"

"Now I do."

"Do you treat women with respect and care about their intellectual minds more than their bodies?"

"Look. I am not a gigolo. Back then, I was a slut. I've lying on my back all the time, but I changed."

"Changed?"

"Yes, I don't see girls as blow up dolls or just staring at their boobs when they're talking to me. None of them are like that anymore."

"So what have you been doing with these girls?"

"I talk to them and took them out on dates. That's all I did."

"Are any of them here?"

"Actually, they are. Dez!"

"Rosie!"

Rosie came in the courtroom. A weird thing was happening. The music of courtroom case was playing as Rosie walked in. When she stopped, she clicked her phone and the music stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have some witnesses that might help this case," Rosie said aloud. "You see Austin did his job but didn't actually do it. He does indeed have clients that he didn't sleep with."

"Bring them in," said Judge Bates.

My former clients have appeared. First one up was Lydia.

"Lydia, what did you and Austin do when he got to your house?" asked Mr. Turner.

"First off, we didn't have sex," Lydia explained. "We were about to, but I broke into tears."

"Why?"

"Here it comes," I leaned over to Dez.

"Lesbi–honest," Dez coughed.

"Austin helped me get over my bulimia." said Lydia.

"What?" I whispered. "No, that's not it."

"Also, he helped me get over my ex-girlfriend," Lydia added.

"Huh, there it is," Dez whispered to me.

A girl sitting next to Rosie was mouthing, "I still love you." It looked like she was looking at Lydia. Rosie glanced at her and caught her saying it. Rosie looked back again and raised her eyebrow.

"Is that all he did?" Turner asked Lydia.

"Yes, then I gave him a hundred and fifty dollars for helping me. That was it."

"Thank you."

Lydia walked away from the stand.

"Next is Alicia," said Dez.

Alicia walked in and sat in the seat.

"Alicia, did you and Austin have sex?" Mr. Turner asked her.

"No, we didn't," she answered. "But I still paid him."

"For what?"

"Austin has been helping me work out and eat right this entire time. I felt good about myself now for the first time. I already lost eight pounds because of him."

"How much did you give him?"

"About a hundred and thirty."

"Just because of that?"

"Hey, it's hard finding good people like him. Austin knew that I really didn't want to have sex."

"Thank you, Alicia."

Next one up was Val. After her, it was Isabelle, Nicolette, Penny, and Sarah Beth, though we couldn't communicate with her. Luckily, there was a translator but he only spoke Spanish. So Rosie had to translate for him.

All of them spoke the truth to the court. They all said that I took them out on dates instead of having sex with them.

"Let me get this straight," said Judge Bates. "These girls paid you to take them out on dates?"

"Yes, sir," I answered. "That's it."

"Hold up a second," he stopped me. "From what I'm reading, there's one last girl on here."

"I don't have another client," I informed him.

"Austin," said Dez, "she was never your client."

The courtroom doors opened. The sound of high heels made me look back. Everybody gasped and gazed at Ally—Ally!

Ally, Ally, Ally!

"Ally," I breathed.

"She didn't want to," Dez said. "Rosie dragged her over here."

Ally walked to the stand. She didn't bother to look at me. When I looked at her, she caught me and rolled her eyes at me.

Once she sat down, Judge Bates said, "Now Rosie told me that…Ally here found out about your job. Is that true, girl?"

"He made my heart shatter into pieces," answered Ally.

"Ally—" I said aloud.

"Boy, sit down!" Judge Bates snapped at me. "Let her talk, heartbreaker."

I sat back down. Judge Bates continued, "Baby girl, you say what you need to say."

"When I first met Austin, he started flirting with me. I was a bit harsh to him because…how can you flirt with someone you bump into? The next day he apologized to being like that to me and I told him that it would've been more proper if he was my friend at first. Austin became my friend.

"We all went to the beach. He and I were walking alone on the beach. For some reason, Austin knocked my hat off of my head. It reminded me of that scene from From Here to Eternity where they made out on the beach. We did. I asked him out and he said yes."

We heard sobbing from the crowd. I turned back and Rosie's face was red. She was breathing hard.

"Rosie, are you crying?" Bates asked.

"No," she panted. "There's something in my eye!"

"Really?"

"I'm not joking. I got an eyelash in my eye. It burns!"

"God lord, girl," he murmured. He looked back at Ally. "Finish the story, sweetheart."

"We've been dating for three weeks," said Ally. "We became boyfriend and girlfriend after that. He made me the happiest person in the world. Austin was my first everything. My first date, first kiss, first boyfriend, first lover."

"So you and him had sex," asked Turner.

"Yes, we did."

"Did you paid him?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't even know that he was doing all of this. Eventually, I found out and dumped him."

"Ally, how did you feel about Austin?"

"I was walking on air with him. He was so naïve, fun, loud, humorous, and outgoing. I never thought someone like me could be with someone with him. Breaking up was hard."

"Would you ever forgive him?"

Tears started running down her face.

"He lied to me," Ally whimpered. "There was another side of him that I never thought existed. How could I ever forgive him? I'm sorry…but I can't."

"Thank you, Miss Ally," said Judge Bates.

Ally got up and walked away. I didn't bother to look at her. Everything she said was true. I can't look at her after what I've done.

"Only one last thing I don't understand, Mr. Austin," said Judge Bates. "Cassidy Hartley."

Cassidy? The rumor! What was I supposed to say?

"Did you give her gonorhea?"

What do I say? What do I say?! I glanced at Dez. He gave me a look. I gazed at the crowd and at Ally. She looked away in disgust.

"I didn't do it!" I blurted out.

"You didn't give that girl gonorhea?"

"No, I didn't. She said it was me to cover up the real man who gave it to her: Principal Wolfe!"

Everybody gasped in horror. Judge Bates banged his gravel and yelled, "Silence in the court! Silence!"

When everyone was quiet, Judge Bates said to me, "Your principal?"

"He told me," I confessed. "He told me to my face! The only reason I kept it a secret was because he had a family and his job. He wanted to fix this but I sacrificed myself for it. They said it was me because I was an easy target."

"All of this was true? I had to know the truth. Everybody had to know the truth. It was for us?"

"Not for them." I turned back and pointed to someone. "It was for you. For you, Ally!"

She looked at me. I said, "I don't care if I go to jail or if you won't forgive me. You're the only one I care about. You made me the better man I am today."

"What are you saying?" asked Ally.

"I'm in love with you."

She stared at me and bit her lip. I turned back and sat down.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked Judge Bates.

"We have, your honor," said one man in the jury. "We, the jury,find the defendant, Austin Moon…not guilty."

"Case closed."

I was free? Finally free! Dad and Mom embraced me in both of their arms. When they let go, I hugged Rosie and Dez.

"Where's Ally?" I asked.

"She left, Austin," sighed Rosie. "I'm sorry."


	15. Hey, Ally

It was Saturday night and I'm all alone. The only thing I was doing was drinking a can of Red Bull and playing Call of Duty. What should I do now? After everything I've been through, I deserved loneliness. This mess was over, except the girl of my dreams hates me. I missed Ally so much that I was listening to this song by Runner Runner called Hey, Ally.

Ally will always be my dream girl, but she's gone. I lost her. I'm such a fuckin' idiot.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Come in!" I said aloud.

Two people walked in: Dez and Trish.

"Hey, bud," said Dez.

"Hey," I groaned.

Suddenly, my window opened. A familiar stranger fell through. It was Rosie.

"Rosie, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"I wanted to make an entrance," she grunted as she got up. "It's the element of surprise. I even broke out of Alcatraz."

"For God's sake, Rose, you got locked in after the tour," exclaimed Trish.

"I still got out. Plus, I think I found Al Capone's ghost in there."

"What do y'all want?" I asked.

"You know why?" said Trish. "You're coming with us to Ally's grandpa's wedding. He's marrying a forty year-old woman but she's not a gold digger. I checked."

"Why?"

"Because you love her," said Dez.

"She doesn't love me."

"Yes, she does, Austin. She's not mad at you. She's only mad at what you did."

"It doesn't matter. She hates me."

"Austin, get up before _I_ get you up," said Rosie as she turned my TV off.

"No." I blurted out.

Rosie gave me a look. "No?"

"That's right. No!"

She gripped my collar and growled, "No?! Boy, I oughta—"

_Click!_ Her hand was in a pair of handcuffs attached to my rolling chair. My eyebrow rose.

"You're gonna get it!"

A flash of blankness blinded me. My feet lost control and I landed on my ass. I found myself on the ground with a pair of legs were locked around my neck.

"Rosie!" I choked.

"Austin, let me out," she snarled.

"Let…me out first!" Her calves were tightening my throat cutting off my oxygen. "I lost Ally, alright? We all know why! Trent, Cassidy—"

Rosie cut me off. "Austin, don't you be dragging them in here! You got yourself in this situation. It happened because of what you did, Austin. Learn how to take some responsibility for yourself!"

"Give me your hands!"

I grabbed her hands and began to unlock them. Finally, when it opened, Rosie releases me from her legs of death.

"Now suck it up and shut the hell up," said Rosie.

"Alright," I said. "I want her back."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" yelled Trish. "Let's go!"

We all ran outside and hopped into Rosie's car. Rosie stepped on it before I could close the door. I nearly slammed the door on my foot in the process.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"At the docks," answered Dez. "Their reception is on a boat."

"Rose, go faster," commanded Trish.

"I am not getting arrested again," yelled Rosie. "And I am not going back to the big house!"

After a few minutes, we were already at the docks. A boat next to the shore was about to leave.

"Come on," said Trish. "They're about to leave."

The three of them ran out of the truck before I could even open the door. Fuck, they were fast! They were already on the boat.

I tried to catch up to them, though I wasn't very fast.

"Hurry, Austin," yelled Dez.

Nothing was going to stop me. I have the power!

The boat was already leaving. My arm extended out and I shouted, "No!"

It had already floated a foot away. Before it could go any farther, I threw myself onto the boat. It wasn't long until my knees hit the ground of the boat.

Dez, Trish, and Rosie were in front of me. They all helped me up.

"You alright, Austin," asked Trish.

"I'm fine," I said as I clutched my right knee. "My knee is killing me."

"We gotta find Ally," said Dez.

"There's too many people," said Rosie. "We won't be able to."

A glimpse of an empty stage caught my attention. The band seemed to be taking a break. All there was there was a microphone stand and a drum set.

I ran up on stage and said into the microphone, "Everybody, listen up."

The crowd grew silent as they turned their attention to me.

"Ally, I know you're in there. I know you probably don't want to see me right now, but you need to listen and I want everyone to listen to."

Ally was nowhere to be seen, but I still wanted her to hear.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Alls. I was a jerk. I was a idiot, a jackass, a fuc—"

"Dude, there's kids here," yelled a guy from the crowd. "Cut to the chase."

"I love you, Ally. I always have and I always will. I regret hurting you and I regret loosing you. That slut guy I used to be—he's dead now. You made me a better man I am now. It was all because of you."

Her face was still lost in the crowd. What was I suppose to do now?

Suddenly, the sound of the drums started playing. I turned back and Rosie was playing the drums.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Hey Ally by Runner Runner," she replied. "Serenade to her."

"Rose—"

"Do it before I snapped your arm like a slim jim!"

"Yes, ma'am."

The band all gathered in and started playing the song. My hands gripped the microphone tightly.

_Says she wants to move to California  
To chase down her dream  
Says she wants a roll in some big movie or be a drama queen_

_Well I roll with her  
So she wont get hurt  
Here it is, I'll lay it out for you  
Here it is, I'm telling you the truth_

_Hey Ally, I'm falling faster all the time  
It's all for you  
This heart of mine  
I'm in too deep  
I fall to my knees  
She's the girl of my dreams_

_Says she wants to move to New York City  
And dance on the stage  
On the crowded streets, you look so pretty  
or in the pouring rain_

_Well I roll with her  
So she wont get hurt  
Here it is, I'll lay it out for you  
Here it is, I'm telling you the truth_

_Hey Ally, I'm falling faster all the time  
It's all for you  
This heart of mine  
I'm in too deep  
I fall to my knees  
She's the girl of my dreams  
She's the girl of my dreams_

_If I fall apart  
Just know these words are true  
If I fall..._

_Hey Ally, I'm falling faster all the time  
Hey Ally, I'm falling faster all the time  
It's all for you  
This heart of mine  
I'm in too deep  
I fall to my knees  
She's the girl of my dreams_

_Hey Ally, I'm falling faster all the time  
It's all for you  
This heart of mine  
I'm in too deep  
I fall to my knees  
She's the girl of my dreams_

All of a sudden, Rosie started banging and banging on her drums. She uncontrollably does a drum solo. The band stops and looks at her.

Finally, she stops and her drumsticks break after smashing them against the drums. Rosie looks up at everybody. Out of nowhere, everybody applauded for us.

My eyes searched and searched for Ally. At last, she was in the middle of the crowd flashing a smile at me. I smiled back.

When the applauding lower the volume, I jumped off stage and sprinted towards Ally. My jerking came to a halt. Both of us gazed into each other's eyes.

"That was for me?" She asked.

"For you," I replied. "You love me. Real or not real?"

Before she could answer, Rosie said in the microphone, "Don't just stand there. Kiss her!"

I looked back and Ally pressed her lips against mine. When she pulled back, she whispered, "Real."


	16. Chapter 16

thank you guys for reading my story, Miami love. If you want to read another one of my Austin & Ally stories, check out my sci-Fi story, the Star Child Saga: The Gennex Force. Btw, Ally is the only character that appears in this.

bye, softballer21


End file.
